Demigods: Naval wars
by Marriors5
Summary: Mario, son of Ares and Mars just learned about his powers with his friend Xavier, son of Poseidon and they'll go on a adventure that might take everyone to fight. Sea and War will clash (Book 1 out of the series I'm planning to do)
1. Rotten school

**Demigods: Naval wars****  
**_this means Thought_**  
**this is regular****

**chapter 1- Rotten School****  
**Hi, My name is Mario, just to start off with that I'm a kid that has problems with school, like Dyslexia and ADHD. Well luckily, I'm not the only one, my friend Xavier has the same problem. Somehow, we're connected. We have the same problems in school, with the same teachers, and similar subjects but not everything. Xavier likes to swim and is amazing at it, unlike me, I just get in a lot of trouble, more than Xavier. Everyone in the school hates me, I have dark brown hair and wolf like eyes, my skin is a bit tanned and my body is slightly buff. Unlike Xavier, he's leaner than me, he has dark hair, sea blue eyes is the most bizarre thing about this kid, and not to be racist but he's black.  
I'm looking out the window of the classroom at the grassy, foggy morning. kinda typical of Florida. Xavier sits behind me in a brownish orange school chair. I look at him and waves a hello.  
"Hey Mario." Xavier spoke.  
He's shorter than me and a year younger than the rest of our grade.  
"Hey X." I replied.  
We talked when we can in classes, we had history, english, P.E., Science (we have lunch after that), free period, spanish, and math. We had another friend, who was the second closest friend we have besides each other, his name is Alexis. He has blond with blue eyes, pale skin and taller than both of us. We met at lunch and sat down at our table. We talked a little about the real world, then we moved on about the Greeks and the Romans.  
"Rome just stole everything from the Greeks, I don't understand how they're that famous." Xavier spoke. It is very typical of him since I like Rome.  
"That is half true but the Romans did invent new things and our culture is based off of them." I responded, I looked at Alexis, he's looking a bit too pale and seem scared. I prickled up my ears and hear footsteps getting closer to our table. I sigh and look at Xavier, he doesn't support violence but I tried his ways, it didn't work in the last case. A deep voice cutted out of the cafeteria.  
"hey, look what we have here. ready for your daily medicines?" The guy asked,  
I replied, "I'm not sick, I don't see why can't you leave my friends and I alone? what trouble do we cause to you?"  
The guy spoke again, "Listen, stop being a smart crack and get ready." I was just about to reply until I hear a fist aiming at my head. I grabbed his fist and stood up, the guy was way bigger than me, all buff and has a devious smile on his face, his hair was dirty blond, and is growing a ugly mustache.  
"Listen, I don't want to fight." I spoke as everyone watches us and the cafeteria get silent. Xavier got up and stand between us.  
"Listen Lukas, we don't want to fight anyone, it seems wrong." Xavier spoke up for us, kinda stupid if you ask me. Lukas laughs and more of his gang stands up, we all had a uniform, red shirt and khaki shorts or pants. What's stands about them is that they have leather jackets on.  
"guys, teach this kid a lesson in the toilet." Lukas commanded, the leather jackets took and dragged Xavier to the men's restroom. I looked back at Lukas with my hands free and his as well.  
"Come on Lukas, we can talk about thi-" I get punched in the stomach. Alexis gets up from his seat and runs towards Lukas. Lukas grabbed him and threw him on the ground hard. Alexis passes out. I recovered from the blow and look at Lukas full of fury. I threw a punch at his shoulder, it was caught and he push me easily. (I am light for someone like me.)  
"Come on Mario, I thought you would be better from our last fight." Lukas taunts me, I fought him before, he always won and I ended up with spoils. I get up, I wasn't going to lose. I got back on my feet and look at him with new energy. This fight is weird, I feel like something going to happen, a warm but energetic feeling enters me. I can win, Yes I can win! I run at Lukas, he holds his cocky smile and miss his punch to my ribs. I ducked and kicked his shin, he bends over and curses. "Why you little runt!" He yowled and all of the kids cheer, the leather jackets ran out of the restroom soaked with water and see Lukas in pain.

They looked at me and charged, I punched a kid in the face, another one in the stomach, one tries to punch me but I grabbed it and twisted it and force him on the ground. The last one looks at me and steps back in surprise and fear, then he runs. Xavier walks out of the restroom soaked as well and he pause to study the whole cafeteria. Everyone cheered a bit and calmed down, Alexis woke up at the end of lunch.  
"jeez, what happened?" Alexis asked, I told them how I felt and how I defeated those guys. They looked at me shocked.  
A silence was at the midst of us. "Guys, get your things together, pack a suitcase and put your favorite belongs in it." Alexis said as he broke the silence. We looked at him awkwardly. "Why?" I asked.  
"Do as I say now, we're leaving the school right now." Alexis starts walking fast as a cripple he is, we followed him.  
"How are we getting home? we don't have or own a car! in fact none of us is able to drive!" Xavier stating the fact, Alexis punches a small red car and unlocks the door.  
"get in!" Alexis ordered.  
"I know it's a crime but hey, I don't want to be in school for the rest of today." I answered, I sat in the back of the car. Xavier looks at us and gets in.  
"Do you know how to drive?" Xavier asked Alexis, Alexis nodded and hotwires the car. Alexis drove out of the school grounds and we headed to Xavier's place

**A/N= wonder if you guys like it so far, please leave a review and this is my first story on this website**


	2. And so it begins

**And so it begins**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I created**

Xavier called his mom and gave his phone to Alexis and Alexis spoke in a different language, Greek I think. He gave the phone back to Xavier and he spoke with his mom. Alexis told me to do the same, I did, "don't worry, everything will be okay." my mom reassured me. Xavier ran into his home and gather his stuff. He came out with his blue suitcase and puts it in the trunk. We drove all the way to my home. I ran to pack all of my belongings and as I open the front door. My mom was there with Xavier's mom, I look at my mom. She has tears in her eyes and she hugged me tightly, same thing happens with Xavier. We hugged for 4 minutes. Alexis force us on the road again and I look at my mom with a tear rolling down my cheek. I wiped it off and I look at Xavier. I just knew that It'll be the last time I'll see my mom for a long time.

We drove all the way north for a couple days, we ate and looked around a bit. We could barely read the words on anything. We stopped by a gas station to fill the car up. Alexis told us to wait outside as he goes in to pay for the gas. Xavier and I talked a bit, asking each other what's happening to us. We're surround by the woods and some odd rustling came from a tree. I ignored it as it was nothing, it did it again, still ignored it. All of the sudden, some of the trees fell near us. I cursed and I see a half human up the waist and half snake down, her legs is actually a tail! She hisses and grins evilly "I have found my prey." she hissed as she slither up to us. "Xavier! do you know how to fight this?" I asked, he shook his head in fear. A shadow appeared over us as it jumped off the car. It has furry legs and hooves like a goat but looks kinda human. It took out dagger and tries to stab the snake lady. She hissed and throws it away and then Alexis's voice sounds far away. "Mario, Xavier, check your pockets!" I was confused for a second, "Where are you Alexis?" I called back, Xavier points at the thrown figure, it's Alexis... with goat legs! I checked my right pocket and pulls out a necklace. "Alexis! What the Heck am I supposed to use this against her!" I asked again, Xavier seems to pull out a pencil. Xavier looks at me scared and questionable, like me. I look back at the snake lady "wait! what's your name!" I asked, Xavier would just tell me that's the stupidest question he heard yet. "My name? well since you're going to die soon, I guess I can tell you. My name is Lamia, a daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic. before Hera bewitched me in such a ugly curse!" Lamia introduced herself angrily and starts slithering faster to us. come on, come on! do something you stupid necklace!

I start thinking of a sword to slice her with. My necklace starts shining brightly that it blinded everyone and a golden bronze sword appears in my hand. I start to smile and look at Lamia. She hisses and strikes at Xavier first. Xavier seems to have problems with his... pencil. My natural instinct told me to twirl and slice her arm. She moves too fast to even hit her, but I did and I hear yowling. I look at Lamia, speaking in Greek, probably cursing at us and I smile more. I begin to strike again at her other arm. She catches it and yowls a bit as she slithers back. "ack that burns!" she hissed, shaking her hand as her other arm grows back. I get serious now. "Xavier, get your pencil working!" I run at Lamia as she strikes her claws at my chest. It really burns compare to Lukas's beating in school. I fall on the floor and she smiles as she rises over me, licking her lips, getting ready for me to be her next meal. I grabbed my sword and try to bring it up but she traps my arms. "I know only who would have those powers." Lamia hisses, "what do you mean?" I asked, "your poor satyr didn't tell you? ah, you're a demigod, a son of wa-" a dark blue trident comes into my view and stabs Lamia's shoulder and liquid falls on me, it stung as well. I cursed again, she looks up at where the trident came from and she jumped on Xavier. I get up grunting and flinched a bit. I pick up my sword and cuts Lamia's body in half and she turns into dust. Alexis walks towards us and looks in awe. "you guys just defeated Lamia. You know how hard it is to kill her?" Alexis looked down at himself as he asked. I shook my head and picked up Xavier, He was holding the trident. My sword disappears into my necklace and I passed out.

**A/N= so guys, how do you like it so far and don't complain about cliff hangers, it's how I roll**


	3. Welcome to Half-Blood

**Welcome to Half-Blood**

I woke up in warm, bright room, white curtains blocked the views around me. I grunt to sit up and look around. "Hello? Where am I?" I shouted, a female teenager with sun kissed hair and blue eyes looks at me and asks "how are you feeling." with a sweet voice, I grunt a bit "I'm fine, all good, just I had a dream that I was fighting a snake lady named Lamia." I chuckled a bit, the girl held a straight face. "so you think that was a dream?" she asked, I looked at her and nodded. The girl wasn't looking at me, she was looking at my necklace. wait! I never had a necklace! I look down at it, it looks like a normal traditional bronze necklace with two spear embedded and they cross each other. I shook my head. This isn't real, I didn't fight a snake lady!

I look at her again. "Where am I?" The girl spoke "you're in camp half-blood." "camp what?" I replied, "Half-blood." She repeated, I get up and she ran to my side and helps me up. "If this is all true, where is Xavier?" I asked as I stood up. "Xavier? your friend? oh yeah, he's fine, sorry for no introduction, I'm Lexi" Lexi spoke, she looks at me for a second and then keeps looking forward "where is he? I need to see him." I asked, Lexi walked me out of the infirmary. "stand up now, your body can stand itself now." Lexi took my arm away and I stood up straight and I look at my hands "thanks, sorry if I'm heavy." I replied, I glanced at her. "You weren't that heavy, your friend is in the Hermes cabin." Lexi informed me, I looked at her like what? She facepalmed and chuckled, "sorry, I forgot you're new here." Lexi starts walking and I followed her.

A bunch of kids wearing orange t-shirts that say "Camp Half-blood" on them passing by, My eyes trailed them and I look back at Lexi and saw that I trailed behind and I caught up. "Why is this camp called half-blood?" I see a necklace with a clay tablet on it. She looks at where I was looking at and looks back at me "this camp got it's name for the people who live here." She said, I looked at her weird "sorry? what do you mean 'for the people who live here'?" I asked again, Lexi sighs and a guy walks by and whistles at us. "who is that?" I pointed at the guy when I spoke, "him? oh, don't worry about the Nike cabin, they want to be the best at everything." She spoke with a expression of jazz hands and rolling her eyes. I laughed a bit, "you still haven't answer my question." I reminded her as I look around the camp, swords! shields! weapons! yes! I saw a wooden building with a bunch of shiny weapons and armor. "hm? oh yeah, don't be freaked out by this-" "sorry? what can freak me out more than a snake lady?" I laughed and she looked at me again seriously and I stop laughing.

"As I was saying" She spoke with a glare, "we are demigods, one of our parents are human and the other is a god." She finished her sentence, "gods?" I spoke in ridicule, she nodded "you must be a son of a Greek god or goddess, like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Ares, and so forth." She handed me the information about how the camp was made and the director of the camp is a god himself but before she told me about who's her parent. We stopped in front of the Hermes cabin. not really anything too amazing about it, it's a regular old cabin. "well, here we are, Hermes cabin, just keep your stuff in a very safe spot, these kids are sons of thieves." Lexi ending our conversation, I gulped and I looked at her. "Thanks for taking me around." I thanked her, she did a small bow and smiles "it's nothing." her smile shone like a sun, I blushed a bit and open the door to enter the cabin.


	4. God of war

**God of war**

****I entered the cabin and I see the cabin filled with beds. "gods! how many times did Hermes made love!" I muttered as I see eyes and heads peering at me. "uh, hi, I'm Mario a new camper." I introduced myself to the cabin. "Are you undecided or Hermes?" a kid asked me, he has a elfish face that gives me a expression to be careful with people like him. I shrugged, "undecided." I gave my answer and the rest of the cabin groans, don't really know why. I walk down the pathway and a couple of Hermes kids showed me a place to sleep. I thanked them and I see Xavier walking to me, he looks stronger and better fit than our fight, he sees me and smiles. "Mario! you're awake finally!" He walks to me and I laughed. I asked how long I was out, He said I was knocked out for a week, 5 days to get here, 3 days sleeping.

I chuckled and said I'm sorry for scaring him. I scratched my head and thought, "hey, what day is it?" I asked him, he looks at me and ponders for a second and answered "today is Wens day tomorrow will be your first practice day and I'll whip your butt in sword fighting." I laughed and joked "hey! not if I get you first." the night rose and we talked, I told him about Lexi and he smiles at me and nudges, "You like her do you?" I looked at him. "sorry?" I asked, "you like her!" Xavier said in a hiss. I retorted and shouted, "What! can't compliment a girl?" Xavier cracks up laughing.

After that we followed the Hermes cabin to the mess hall and ate. I looked at Xavier and whispered "have you used your pencil again?" Xavier looks at me and tells me to shut up and stated that he didn't. A Hermes kid rose from his seat and sat next to me. He has a similar elfish face as the kid before but he has brown hair and more calming eyes than the other one, still doesn't make me safe. "so, your name is Mario, right?" the kid spoke with a slight british accent. I nodded, "so?" I asked, he looks at me and takes out his hand. "The name is Brian, son of Hermes." I looked at Xavier and I looked back at Brian, I shook his hand and the evening continued. Xavier told me about sacrifices and how the gods liked it. I find it funny but I did it anyways, the smell was good, not a exact burning smell. We finished our meals and went to the Amphitheater and sung with the Apollo cabin and I saw Lexi standing up and starts singing with such a beatiful voice. she sung like an angel. Xavier told me that she's in the Apollo cabin. He looks at me and snickers. I look at him and growls "I don't like her." he made a uh-huh noise and responses "sure ya do." The night goes on, we slept till the next day.

I woke up to Xavier's poking and the whole cabin waking up. I groans and asked to sleep more. Xavier poured water on my head. "gods! damn it!" I woke in a shock and look at him wet and pissed. "listen, take your anger out at swordplay, not now." Xavier answered my rage, I calmed down and punched him with a little to no effort. We followed our cabin and another cabin comes and follows us.

They have piggish like faces and some of their arms are covered with battle injuries but they don't mind. some had brown, some had black, two had blond hair. 4 girls and 7 guys all looking at me and chuckles a bit. I blinked and looked at Xavier. "which cabin is that?" I pointed at them. Brian heard my question and answered "Ares cabin, God of war." I looked at Brian and nods, "thanks" I replied, the Ares cabin catches up to us and a guy pushed me. "you're a new punk!" I looked at them and growls. they laughed and the boy spoke again, he has dark brown hair with brown eyes that'll reminds you of a pig.

"listen punk, here's the first rule of half-blood, you don't fight back against the Ares cabin." He joked and the rest of the cabin laughs. "stay away from us Devon." a small but older kid stood up, Devon slits his piggish eyes and look at the kid. "fine, I'll toast your cabin in capture the flag but for the new punk, a sword fight after breakfast." Devon smirks and the rest of Ares's laughed. I got mad and shouted "you're on!" I was about to punch the kid back in his pen but Xavier stopped my fist.

"later Mario, not now." Xavier glares at Devon as he laughs saying "challenge accepted, can't wait to cream you." The Ares cabin leaves us and I look at the small kid and asked his name. "Tom, my name is Tom." he introduced himself at breakfast, so did I. We ate, Xavier was fuming about me accepting Devon's challenge. I chuckled, "I'll beat him, i just know I will." I assured him, "You haven't had a day's worth of training and you're picking on one of the best warriors in the camp!" He reasons back. I sighed and finished my meal. I got up from the Hermes table and looked at the Ares's cabin.

Devon gets up and smirks. both of our cabins walk out of the giant mess hall, other cabins see us walking out and they followed us to the arena. most of it was made from stone, the floor is sandy and I went to the armory to put on my armor, my cabin helped me. some of them smiled, some of them laughed, some of them stayed quiet. Brian smiled and Tom looks at me seriously. Xavier looks anxious for me. The armor fitted me unlike it did for Xavier on his first day (he told me). I picked up all the swords, I can use any of them all the same but only one felt perfect to me. I put my hand over my necklace and gulped. Hey, if I can, can I use my sword. I told everyone to leave but Xavier and the necklace turn into the sword I once fought against Lamia. The golden bronze edge shone in the lights. I look at Xavier and nodded. "I'm ready now."

I spoke my words, I put on my helmet and put my shield on. I walked out of the door, Xavier trailed behind. The Hermes cabin moved out of the way in awe, I think. When I pass the kids, they start following me. I looked back shocked and surprised but I just smiled and stick my sword out. "I'll show Devon what I'm made of!" I announced, the rest of my cabin cheered. I laugh because it sounds so cheesy. I kept marching to the circle where all of the cabins formed.

Chiron the centaur came over to supervise the fight to make sure no one dies. Devon, who's on the opposite end of the circle looks and smirks. "This duel will be over in a minute!" He showed his leaf shaped bronze sword and most of the cabins cheered for him. Chiron holds his staff in the air and tells everyone else to sit in the audience. I looked around. I felt like a gladiator in The Coliseum. I looked at the giant pig in armor, he snarls at me, I didn't flinch, I smiled.

Chiron put his staff down and tap the ground with a noise loud enough for everyone to hear and shut up. Everyone looks at Chiron. Chiron starts telling the rules, "there will be no maiming! no fight to the death, When you see that you'll lose, shout out 'mercy!', but all magical items are allowed and you may defeat your opponent in anyway." Chiron taps the ground with his staff three times, that's the signal to start fighting. Devon charges at me with his sword ready to slash. I get into a defensive form, my shield up and front with my sword pointing it's tip at him. "your sword is nothing but plastic!" Devon sputtered those words. I look at him slightly confused. I shook my head and my sword shone brighter and I get ready for impact as he bashed his shield against mine and he pushed me back. I cough up sand and gets back up. I growl and start charging at him. Our shields hit each other and I stab my sword into his thigh. He growls and pushes me back again. "You are dead!" He breathes those words and I stood up and he stabbed my side ribs and I parried his next hit and pushed him off of me. "I'm not going to lose to the likes of you!" I retorted, "same here" Devon chuckles and gets serious again. We fought, I caught every movement, we hit each other a few times, he cut my cheek and I slash his sword away, He used his shield to bash me with it but I cut his shield in half by nature. Everyone looks at us, my sword at his neck and I gulped. Chiron announced, "Mario is the winner!" Everyone looks at me to realize what happened, I took my sword away and in front of everyone the sword disappears and turns into my necklace. I dropped my shield and looked back at everyone. Everyone starts cheering louder than before, all of the campers but the Ares cabin ran down and surrounded me. The Hermes cabin picked me up and chanted my name. "Mario, Mario, Mario, Mario!" I laugh and threw my fist in the air in success. Everyone calmed down as the day goes on, I looked at Xavier and laughed, He looks at me smiling yet terrified. I totally forgot I was bleeding slowly. I dropped to the ground and grunts. The Apollo cabin ran over and fed me Ambrosia and sweet necater. Lexi looked at me seriously and whispers "Don't do such a stupid thing like that but besides that, good job." She smiles at me for a second and then she left. Xavier has a cup of water in his hand and he dips his finger in it and puts his finger on my wounds and the water heals them. I looked at him in awe. "how did you do that?" I whispered, he put his finger over his lips and I nodded as I asked him to lift me up. I walked around the camp with Xavier as he gives me a tour.

When we got near the Aphrodite cabin, all of the girls ran to me. I blushed when they surrounded me, they're one of the hottest girls in the world! They flirted with me a bit, saying how bold and brave I was. They invited me to their cabin (learned later that is rare). I thanked them for the offer but I had to stick with my friend. We kept walking until we get in the outline of the forest.

We looked around to see if anyone can hear or see us, no one was insight. "so what's your answer?" I finally asked, he nodded and spoke "I'm a son of Poseidon, but I want to wait for you to be chosen." "sorry?" I asked, "I'm 15 years old and you're 14, why isn't my dad showing?" Xavier shrugged, a shadow came out of the corner of my eye. My sword appears in my hand. the shadow suddenly looks familiar from his fight with Lamia. "Alexis! come on out, you almost got yourself killed." I sighed as Alexis walks out in the light and my sword disappears. "Mario! Xavier! glad you guys are okay!" he galloped to us but he looks exhausted. "sorry I didn't see you when you woke up, had to run a errand." Alexis chuckled weakly and get serious. "Mario, you looked like a natural born fighter in the arena." I looked shocked and pretended to be cocky as a joke. " I know i am, I kick his ass easily" I laugh and Xavier did as well, Alexis smiles. "not kidding, just to let you know, you'll be the most different out of the kids here. that means you too Xavier." Alexis informed us, he told us that he couldn't speak more and we calmed down. The sun starts setting and Xavier looks at me and Alexis,

"should we head back?" he asked us, we nodded and Alexis shouted a bit too loud. "yes! food! I'm so damn hungry!" he realized that we're next to him and he starts to feel stupid, we cracked up laughing and walked back to the mess hall. all of cabins cheered (not Ares of course) as we walked into the hall. We all laughed and we sat in the Hermes table, all of the guys were talking to me about the fight. I gave them a story that lasted the night.

Brian and Tom face me and asked us "are you guys ready for capture the flag tomorrow?" I looked at them, "tell me the rules and I'll play." I smiled as their eyes glistened and told me about the rules and our team's tatics. I listen and I walked to the Athena table and requested a meeting with them with Brian since he is the cabin leader. They looked at me like a joke and insult but I think they understand now and they nodded and we walked to the Athena cabin. We walk around a table which has a giant map of the forest. the cabin leader, stormy gray eyes and black haired Kate said that we're the blue team and showed where we start and the offensive and defensive tatics, I looked at it, they want me to lead the second charge to the flag due to what happened today, Xavier is in that charge. I check our defense and saw a hole in their plan, I showed them the weak spot and Kate growled. she's probably mad at herself to not see that, I showed them that a small force should protect the river and for the weak spot. I said to give up a small amount of our charge to defense, so we can win. Kate nodded and the meeting ended.

Everyone did their routine in the morning till capture the flag. For my team, we had Athena, Hermes, Nike, and Apollo. Ares is the leader for the other team with the rest of the cabins, many of them looked sad when they looked at me and mutter a lot. Xavier walks next to me, "hey ready to lead?" he asked, I looked at him and smiled, "remember how I'm good at war." I responsed with a bit of humor as we put on our armor. Kate lead the team out of the armory to the west side of the forest. Lexi walked near her siblings but close to me. she's holding a bow with arrows ready to shoot. I look around and we placed the flag near the creek. I glanced at Xavier and whispered in his ear. "stay near water, you're the best defense but you're a good offense. He looks at me ready to complain "don't argue, I know you want to take the offense with me but no, just stay in the border river." I fired my reason and he piped his mouth. I sighed and walked to Kate, she looks at me. "when you start to hear clashing and a trumpet blow, you flank them!" Kate commanded, I nodded, like our plan. I walked to my force and greeted them all. I walked through the Apollo kids and spoke to Lexi, "is your bow ready?" she looks at me and smiles "no one is going to get passed my arrows." she reassured me and I laughed a bit, "they better not." I walked to my force again and taken place at the head. a bugle went off and the game started, "charge!" Kate shouted as she leaves in the mess of her force. A few minutes later of fighting, a trumpet went off and I made a hand motion to move forward. We hustled naturally and broke the force into three parts, Xavier leads the behind force, Henry, a Apollo to flank our enemies, giving him the biggest portion to attack with. I went ahead to the flag with two Athena kids, boy and girl, 3 guys and 2 girls from Apollo, and 2 Hermes boys. We ran to Zeus's fist with the flag on top on the whole pile of giant boulders. 2 Ares boys left at post and 5 Aphrodite kids, 1 Dionysus kid, 1 Hecate and one Tyre kid. They saw us and charged, I order everyone into a phalanx. most of the kids fell and with only one Ares kid left, we lost 2 kids wounded, everyone broke and I pushed the kid down and climbed the rocks. When I pulled the flag out of it's place, the Ares kid blew a horn. All of the other team came back surrounding us at Zeus's fist. I commanded everyone to get up the rocks for a better chance. Devon looks at me angrily and smiles at the same time. "you're dead Mario!" Devon shouted, he told everyone to get on the rocks. I pulled out my sword and stab a few campers, one of our kids fell to the other team. it was just me, the Athena, and a girl from Apollo. I smiled as the Apollo girl took out her horn and blew it. All of my teammates came and bashed the other team like they were nothing. I ran down the rocks with the flag. I kept running, faster and faster till I saw Xavier as he get his water ready to attack... at me? I looked behind me to see Devon and his goons chasing me. Xavier's water turned into a giant ball and smashed Devon away. Devon get back and growls, "YOU ARE SO SCREWED!" he gets back up enraged and i looked at him and my sword turns into a spear and i stab his shield arm as I break his shield again and he falls on the ground. The rest of his goons looked knocked out thanks to Xavier. I walked back to the other side and both sides saw us. "you're a son of Poseidon!" Kate shouted, Chiron looked at us and sighs. "I guess you two are now determined." He spoke, I looked at Xavier questionably as everyone kneels to us. A Ares kid shouted "Impossible! this can't be right!" He pointed at me and I look at myself as my armor has completely changed from regular bronze to a mix of brighter and stronger bronze. "Wait! Who's my father!?" I asked everyone, Devon looks completely sick at me. I look above me and see a wolf and a boar hologram. I knew what I am now, a son of Ares, a son of war, the god of war.


	5. Not a friendly start-off

**Not a friendly start-off**

**** I packed my things and looked at the Hermes cabin one more time and sighs, I look at Xavier as he packed his stuff as well, he looks more sad than me, I have to deal with my enemy siblings  
while he lives alone in a house that no one has lived in since Percy Jackson, I heard that around the camp. I sighed, "I'll see you around." Xavier looks at me and nods "I'll do the same." I walk to the dirt path and walked to the Ares cabin.

a poorly red painted building, I looked around making sure that the landmine is a while away. I see the coast the clear and I walk to the door which has a boar head with a spear head going out of it's mouth. I opened the door and enters, Weapons were everywhere, they had it on racks, in chest, almost all organized which is surprising for me since Ares represents the brute force of war. Some of the Ares cabin looks at me and I waved a hello I'm so screwed, maybe I'll win their affections. A girl walks up to me, she had dark brown hair and blue eyes, she had a piggish nose, a little taller than me and examines me. I stayed silent until she spoke, "Mario, son of Ares, I'm not sure to believe someone like you would be my sibling! you look almost completely different than all of us!" She complained and pointed at me and at the rest of our siblings. The rest of the cabin surrounds me. I gulped, "Where's Devon?" I asked, "He's too traumatized from your victories. Twice in a row, Pride is what Ares make warriors of." A tall boy, this one has piggish hazel eyes with blond hair. "since he's not in charge now, I'm his second in command." he continued to speak. I asked, "what are your names?" "Karen" the piggish nosed girl, "Walker" the tall guy answered, "Evan." A kid with a black buzz cut hair, he's between my height and Walker's. "Angelica." a dark tanned girl swirled a bit and smiles but turns serious in a second. I felt afraid of her a bit. "Dawn." a battle hardy girl with scars over her. "Emma." I looked at her, she looks like a shy girl but I bet that's a act in a fight.

That was all of the girls and 2 guys. 4 more guys to state their name. "Taylor." A tanned kid who has a scar on his forehead. I faced a kid with brown hair and he spoke "Jay." I look at a kid that seems to be scared of me "my name? Gavin" he has a hand over the pommel of his sword as it would comfort him, he seems pretty pale. I point at the one who didn't surround me at his bunk. "Gale" the guy respond, he look like he had a lot of experience of fighting due his body is full of battle injuries, more than regular campers. The ones surrounding me walks in a circle.

Walker spoke "Karen is right, you barely look like us but you have the similar powers and blessings." "how am I that different?" I fired back a question, Walker smiles, "you look more like a wolf than us boars." Karen answered my question. I looked around, "so where do I sleep?" I asked, everyone moved out of the way and points at a empty bed near a window. I walked over there and put my stuff down, I looked at them. "so? what do you guys do here?" I asked again, Walker spoke, "Not much, we usually train to be the best warrior and before you become a actual camper in this cabin. You have to do a test." I looked puzzled, Everyone smiles deviously. "Since you defeated Devon, we want to see how you do out of all of us." Gale added on and Angelica finishes it, "it's going to be you versus all of us at once!" "WHAT!" I looked at them outraged, they must be mad, I couldn't fight all of them at once! I look at them and sighed, "Alright, I'll do it." Everyone's faces lit up again. I look around, familiarizing myself with the cabin, it was roomier than the Hermes but the feeling is hostile. "what time will our fight happen?" I asked, "At noon, during lunch." Dawn answered it, "Devon isn't going to fight me?" I asked again, Why am I so damn nervous! My eyes keep looking around. "No." Emma spoke this time, she has a french accent. I sighed, "alright, but don't be crying when I kick all of your asses." I laughed and they all look serious at me, "want to die now?" Karen treated me with hostility. I glared at her with the same amount, these guys still hate me. I piped my mom and the Ares cabin left me alone. I look at my necklace, it shone for three seconds and the light faded. "Where's your weapon?" I heard Gavin's voice, it was me and him left in the cabin. "my weapon?" I asked myself, He nodded and takes out a spear, "this is mine, where is yours?" I chuckled and looked at him "do you hate me? are you trying to find my weakness?" I fired a question at him, he shook his head. "I'm terrified to fight you!" I looked at him and smiles, "don't be afraid of me or anyone else. how will you be a better fighter?" I advised him, he seems a little puzzled but I understood what he might be thinking. I usually ask myself that question throughout my life. He stood up and pointed his spear at me. "can you teach me to become a better warrior?" I looked at him shocked, "are you joking me?" I asked him, "this is my 3rd day in this camp and I barely have any training." I told him, he shook his head, "how did you defeat Devon, how did you get the flag with our team being destroyed, the Athenians could never done that." Gavin answered my question. I assumed the Athena cabin are the Athenians. I sighed and nodded, alright, I'll do it but you have to teach me about all the things you learned here since you have been here longer than I have." His face turns more happier, I laughed and smiled. "well, what are we waiting for?" I stood up and he puts his spear down. "sorry?" he asked, I open the door and my sword appears in my hand. He looked at me in awe and follows me. We walked to the training fields where everyone was fighting. Xavier was practicing against Brian, I smiled and walked to the open space. "are you ready to fight Gavin?" I asked him, he nodded and takes out his spear from his back. I hold my sword ready, he starts with a thrust and I slash my sword at his pole and knock it to the side. "why are you using a spear for offense? a sword is better because of your combinations with it." I advised him as he drew his sword out. I smiled and get back into being ready. I start the fight with a slash to the side but he parried me. I bounced back again at his head. He moves out of the way and strikes me at my ribcage with the blunt side of his sword. "gah, alright, that's good." I smiled and we get back to our places. I start it again with a stab, he put his sword in my way. I spun around his sword and hit his neck with the butt of my sword. He falls on the ground. "get back up and fight, don't admit defeat." Gavin gets back up and ready to fight again. I smiled and did the same thing and he blocked both blows. we practiced more and more and everyone slowly stops to watch us. We kept getting faster and stronger with every attack and every second we take. We stopped fighting soon before noon, I drop my sword and sat down. I was scratched up a bit, not as much as Gavin. he fell on the ground exhausted and I chuckled. "nice practicing, remember, keep fighting, keep trying and honor with glory will come to you. Keep it up and you will have Nike against your opponents." I stood up and picked Gavin up. Xavier with Brian walked over. "damn it Mario, everytime I train, you get better!" Xavier exclaimed, I laughed and we walked to the mess hall for lunch. Xavier sat alone in the Poseidon table. Brian went to his Hermes and Gavin and I trotted to the Ares table. Everyone in my table look at us. I waved a hi and Gavin sat down, I sat next to him. "gods, you two look like a mess" Karen exclaimed, I laughed and put my hand over my chest so I could feel my necklace appearing on my neck. Gavin laughed as well. "you better get ready to fight again, unless you want to lose against us." Gale spoke, I nodded and chuckled, "I'll be ready, after I eat though." I replied and begins to eat. Karen had been looking at me from time to time, so have Dawn and Emma, Angelica doesn't seem to care and half of the guys look at me wondering something about me. I ignored them and finished my meal, all of the food here in my plate. I ate like crazy due to my weary state. Walker stood up and proclaimed "all cabins, if you want to see the best welcoming of our cabin, come to the fields!" All of us got up and the Ares cabin went to the armory. We got in our armor and we stepped out to the familiar grassland and Devon looks at me in the crowd with hatred, looks like someone brought him to us. All of the Ares cabin walked around me. We're all beasts in our armor, Walker put his sword in the air. "all of us are offsprings of Ares, the God of war. Since Mario has defeated our cabin leader Devon, his challenge will be all of us vs. himself. Unless someone joins his side of our cabin, it'll be like this. All of Ares!" Walker puts down his sword, "raise your weapon and shield if you want to join Mario!" It was silent for a while, until Gavin rose his shield and sword. "Gavin? are you sure to join Mario's side to fight?" Walker questioned him, he nodded and walked to my side. Walker sighed and spoke "anyone else?" no one else joined me and Gavin. The rest of the Ares cabin made a formation and Walker shouted "countdown in 10 seconds!" The audience starts counting down, I looked at Gavin, "remember what I taught you earlier." I reminded him, he nodded and gets in a ready stance. I did as well, our shields in front of us and our weapons prickling out making a two-man phalanx.

When everyone screamed "0" the Ares cabin charged at us. I went up and slash Evan down and blocked a strike from Taylor. Gavin slashed Gale from under his legs and hit his chest with the pommel of his sword while in midair. Walker smashed his shield against Gavin's and Gavin fell back. I looked at him and nodded, Taylor tried to stab me again with his sword. I parried his attack and disarmed him. his sword flew 20 feet away and I knocked him out with my shield. Evan tried to attack Gavin but thankfully Gavin learned to get his feet back up fast enough. Gavin put his shield under Evan's and threw him over him. I parried a strike from Karen and blocked Dawn's spear but got hit by Emma's dagger at my calf and Angelica's cut at my shield arm. I stepped back and staggered. I bashed my shield against Emma's making her fall back and I broke Dawn's spear and knocked her out. Angelica and Karen had their shields pointing at me. I rolled myself next to Gavin and stabbed Walker's left leg and Gavin bashed his head away. All left now is Karen and Angelica. "get Angel! I have Karen!" I issued the order as we charged at them. I staggered Karen with a strike that cut through her shield. Her wrist got scratched and I kick her down. I held my sword at her throat and she laid there. I looked at Gavin's fight with Angelica, wasn't going too good. Gavin was getting tired but he continued to fight. his sword seems to be more slow and his movement became slower. I shouted "Angelica! watch out for the Pegasus!" surely enough it got her attention as she look behind her and Gavin kicked her back and did the same thing I did. Walker wakes up and proclaimed us as winners and everyone cheered again. Gavin looks at me more happier than before. the day went on, most of the Ares cabin became absent because of us. everyone left and the remaining people who didn't get too messed up came with me and Gavin. he's scratched up, his arms hurts a lot when he told me, I laugh, I had the same feeling. Karen, Dawn, Taylor, and Evan were the ones who didn't have to go to the infirmary for a while, Gavin bashed his shield too hard on Angelica. he seemed pretty embarrassed about it. I told him it was nothing but she will bitch when she comes back.

I took off my armor and walked to Xavier. "hey X" I said, he shook his head and sighed "Mario, stop being in the spotlight." he said to me, I laughed, "can't help it sometimes Xavier." I responded and looked at him. He looks extremely odd for something, maybe harboring something that shouldn't be public. I looked at him and asked, "something wrong?" he looked at me started for a minute and whispered "meet me at the creek in the forest." I looked at him and nodded, "alright, I'll see you there." at that moment, Alexis came in through the crowd. "Yay! Mario! you're amazing!" he praised me and I chuckled "calm down Alexis." Xavier said for me, a couple of Aphrodite girls walked past us doing a small flirt. I looked at Alexis as he watched them, "you like them?" I asked, Alexis looks at me and blushes. "sorry, they're so hot like the nymphs." I chuckled and agreed with him. I bid farewell to Xavier and Alexis and went back to the Ares cabin. I rested in my bunk for a hour till Devon woke me up with a yell "Get out of this cabin!" I woke up in a shock and looked at him. "I'm your sibling, I defeated you, why are you still in denial?" I retorted, "you destroyed my honor and reputation! you made a fool of this cabin before you came in and now! you bring shame to our dad's name!" he fired back his reasons.

I sighed, "your honor and pride was your fault, I did my welcoming task. they made it like that." Devon fumes with such anger that he cursed me "may your weapon fail in your next use!" he pulled out a sword and my necklace turns really bright that his blade turned to dust. The dust starts forming into a facial figure. all of the cabin looks at it. "Devon! you're a insult to me if you keep denying your brother, who is real and that you will stop your anger and hatred. If you do, I'll make you the worst fighter in all of history, so bad that a Aphrodite child can kick your ass!" Ares spoke with a very loud general like voice. Devon was about to retort but he knew better than to defy a god, especially one that is your dad. Devon mutters a couple of curses and went to his bunk on the opposite end. Dawn and Karen looked at each other and said hi to Ares. Gavin and Evan said hello as well. Ares looks at me and spoke to me, "Mario, you are not just the son of me, you're also the son of my counterpart, Mars. you're in a major prophecy and you will go with the one of the seas, one of the sun, two from the roads, one with the book, three from warriors, and one that make the skies bow to him. Darkest wrath has come out with it's greatest army yet. When lighting, ocean, and the dead meets with be the point of all doom." the words rings in my head ever since and so it'll turn into something so great.


	6. You play with the bull,you get the horns

**You play with the bull, you get the horns**

**A/N= Please don't be mad with me, I'm not gay what so ever, p.s yeah this story has a gay character in it and something messed up happened**

Ares's face disappeared and all of my cabin just stared at me. I looked pretty stunned. We all recited the prophecy. Devon finished his fumes in a hour and stated "I'll make a meeting, we need to take Mario to the Oracle." Everyone nodded, now everyone looks at me a bit scared now. I sighed, can I be normal for one day? I get up and walked to Devon, "can you take me to the big house?" I asked, he nodded and headed for the door. we walked out of the Ares cabin and headed to a giant blue house. I walked in after Devon. Chiron and Mr. D was there playing cards. Dionysus is Mr. D's actual name but everyone calls him D. he had a fat stomach and a joyful but upset face. "What do you want Devin?" Mr. D grumbled, "Mario here, we think needs to see the Oracle." Devon spoked, "Mark? why him?" Mr. D questioned, I got mad, not used to his using of similar names. "My name is Mario! Get that straight!" I shouted at him. "Listen Marcus, I am a god and you should respect me before I turn you into a bottle of wine!" Mr. D got more enraged. I stepped back sacred,

I don't want to be a bottle of wine. I pipe my mouth and Mr. D calms down. "Alright, she's in the attic." he points upstairs, Devon starts walking and I followed him. He looked at the ceiling and said a greek command and a part of the ceiling opens with a rustic wooden ladder slowly going down. Devon moves to the side of the ladder and points his hand up. "up the ladder and you'll find yourself in sacred territory." Devon informed me, I climbed the ladder, each step had a unique squeak to it. I got myself to the top and looked at the quiet, dark room. I looked at Devon and he shook his head, knowing if he can come or not.

I sighed and looked at the only window across the attic, the moonlight entered a human figure. A girl, had red hair and she opens eyes of harsh hazel. She scans me with such interest and then words escaped from her, one of those voice that you wouldn't expect to survive hundreds years. "War and Sea will clash, one with fall of the sea and another to the pits. Seek the golden fruit before all starts." The words blew into my face as it turned pale, if I can. I looked more scared and shook my head. I turned to the exit and walked down next to Devon. "stay silent about this until the meeting tomorrow." He ordered me, I nodded. I asked him if I could be alone and he nodded, "be back by dinner maximum!" I nodded and ran off to the woods.

The moonlight shone off of the grass blades that laid below me. I came to a stop at a lake and walked down the riverway to the smaller creek. a Naiad was sitting down on a rock near the creek. She had jeans on with a blue shirt. She also had brown hair that flows like the creek itself. I waved hi to her and she waved back, I took a step towards her and asked her "so how are you?" "I'm good, your friend will be here in a few seconds so I better take my leave, he wants this to be private for something." the Naiad walked down to the creek and disappears in the water. I looked at creek and then turned to the rustling of Alexis and Xavier popping out of the trees. I looked at both of them but mostly on Xavier. "I'm here for something, tell me what you want to tell me?" I said, he gets nervous and starts playing with his fingers. "Come on Xavier." I sighed, "will you ever use this against me?" he asked, I looked at him puzzled and shook my head, "no I wouldn't." I replied, Xavier starts getting more nervous. I waited until he spoke, "you know Brian?" he asked me, I nodded, "yes I do, why?" Xavier sighed and look really shy. "I have a crush on him!" I looked at him and shrugged, "alright." Xavier flinched, "you don't have a problem with it?" he asked, Alexis stares at me oddly and I waved my hand over his face and he came back to his sense.

"No I don't, Alexis? you alright bro?" I said, Alexis spoke "yeah I am, I have been thinking of my name lately." Xavier relaxed and exhaled, I looked at him with a smile, I turned back to Alexis. "what does your name mean?" I asked, "it means 'defender'" he answered, I looked a bit troubled, Xavier is usually good at bringing up the mood. "you have defended us, a couple times." I stated, Alexis looks at me and asked me "when?" I chuckled a bit and started to think. "You fought Lukas those three times." Xavier intervened, I sighed and nodded, "you have." Alexis starts to nod, "Yeah I have." I start to smile and we kept promoting happiness to him. He get more hype, so hyped that he starts to be so cocky. "I'm so amazing, I get all of the Aphrodite girls falling for me." Alexis boasted, I laughed and Xavier retorted, "you're cool but no, just no." All of us laughed more and we calmed down. I looked at both of them and a bright red light pops out of the camp as a explosion.

I start running with Xavier and Alexis following me. I was always the fastest out of the three of us. Everyone seems to be gathered around the campfire. Four bulls surrounded the fire. They're covered in bronze and they had eyes of crimson red. "dafuq?" Xavier questioned, I looked back at him as he looked puzzled. His view turned from being at the bulls then at the crowd, Brian looks at Xavier and I threw my hands in front of me wow. "Why are you throwing your hands up?" Xavier asks, I looked at him and shook my head, "nothing, just the damn bulls." I responded, I take out my sword and Xavier pulled out his trident. Brian runs to Xavier's side. "Xavier? Are you alright?" Brian asked and I smiled a bit but looked away. "I'm good, th-thanks." Xavier stuttered a bit, I snickered and walked down the stairways to the center of the fire. "what are these bulls?" I asked Chiron when he was next to me. "bronze bulls, made from Hephaestus himself for a Greek king, they breathe fire." Chiron filled me in. I looked at Xavier bid farewell to Brian and heads down next to me. "so what's going on?" Xavier asked me, "four fire-breathing bronze bulls from Hephaestus himself." I answered back, he slowly nodded his head. "so how do I kick their asses?" he asked, I looked at Chiron for the answer. He looks down at me and Xavier, "These beasts are hard ones to kill." Chiron said, We looked back at the enraged bulls as they circle around, trying to burn the shields of the demigods that surrounded them. I looked at Xavier, "take out your water, we need it." I said, a bull charged and toppled 10 campers. Xavier nodded and ran to the lake. I went up, I asked for a spare shield.

A Aphrodite girl handed me one. I put on the shield and I start banging on my shield with my sword and I asked for reserves and 3 more campers came to my side. We locked into a shieldwall. We walked up to the bulls. The bulls mooed and focused on us. One seems to get ready to ram it's horns to flank us to our left. I looked at my left and saw Brian next to me. "watch to your left!" I said to Brian as our formation separated. Four on four, here we go, Where's Xavier now? The bulls start burning our shields and my arm begins to burn. Damn it hurts! Xavier! I moved forward and Brian seems to be in pain as well. "Don't lose the fight now." I encouraged him, he nodded and pushes forward with me. The next thing I know besides my arm being roasted and under extreme pain. A bull trampled over me. The bull tackles me. My head bashes with the ground and my shield burns many parts of my body as it touches me. "Gah!" I screamed and bit my tongue. The bull brings it hooves in the air and was about to bash my head until Gavin stabs the bull but ends up breaking his spear. At least he pushed it back. I get up on my feet and my sword get ready in my hand. More mooing comes from behind, the other two campers got knocked out. "Shit!" I exclaimed, Brian, Gavin, and I get back-to-back-to-back. All of the bulls surrounds us, my sword turns into a spear in a flicker of light. "Miss me?" Xavier shouted in the distance, Xavier walks up with a giant sphere of water. Everyone looked at Xavier, Xavier had a tired smile on his face and he lifted his hands in the air. The giant ball of water starts to swirl and slowly break, he throws it down at the bulls and swept everyone (and I mean everyone!)

I get up and coughed up water. "Fuck Xavier! you got to learn where you aim!" I get up from the muddy water and see Xavier looking at me, laughing. I waded to him and punched him lightly. I yelled at him for two more seconds and my fumes went out. I turned and looked at everyone else. Chiron was the first to rise up, the bulls turns quiet and dead, it's up the the Hephaestus cabin to deal with them. In a few hours, everyone got up and most of us went to the Infirmary. I walked with Brian, Xavier, and Gavin. My arm is burnt, as well with me, Gavin, and Brian. We walked inside and Xavier kept asking if he can help Brian. Brian looks at him, to me he looks afraid and answers the questions nervously, "Can I heal you?" Xavier asked, Brian looks creeped out and shouted "NO!" Everyone looks shocked at Brian. He blushes and calmed his temper, "sorry, just no, I think I'll be fine in the Apollo's arms... sorry." Brian revised his words. Xavier starts to look down and spoke in a staggered voice, "o-o-okay, It-it-it's okay, I'll wait until everyone gets better." Xavier walked away, face down and extremely depressed. I looked back at Brian and spoke to him "dude, don't be that harsh on Xavier, he's still a baby and he cares for his friends." Brian looks at me hurt and thought of what he said I hope. "sorry, I didn't know, ever since you guys came, he wanted to do almost everything the same as me. So I guessed that he'll be fine if I told him no, I shouted because he was getting on my nerves." "That shows he cares." "But that of his powers and what he can do, it frightens me!" Brian finished his question, Gavin looks at us the whole time.  
We walked separate paths, I walked to the Ares part of the infirmary with Gavin. Gavin spoke up, "he cares for his friends?" I looked at him and nodded, "yeah he does." I replied, "I'm not so sure if that's true." Gavin spoke back, I looked at him questionably. "I know what your friend Xavier has loyalty to mostly." I looked him and looked interested. "tell me how." I said as we stood in front of our healers. They sung a song and wrapped our wounds and my skin stings. I muttered a bit about the pain. When we're alone. "Xavier seems to focus more on Brian than you lately." Gavin said, I made a gesture representing so? Gavin sighed, "do I have to be straightforward on this question?" he asked, I nodded and just as he spoke, we heard a shouting. "XAVIER, WHAT THE FUCK!"


	7. Meeting, Departure, and Xavier

**Meeting, Departure, and Xavier...**

A clatter of noises was heard and everyone ran to the noise. I shoved people to the side even though my body hurts. oh shit, Xavier, don't tell me you did! I see Brian, he's all pale and points at Xavier, his small figure is seen and he smiles and frown with embarrassment. I facepalmed, Chiron cut through out of the campers and asked Brian, "what happened here?" Brian still points at Xavier, "he-he-he kissed me!" Everyone gasped and snickered, I was emotionless, just appalled yet not surprised. Xavier is passionate for people he loves, I remember in school, he liked three guys, of course he either gets alienated by almost everyone but me and Alexis. I looked at Brian, he looks at me, I bet he's thinking, did I know that he was gay? or how am I a friend of this kid. I shrugged, I'm not good looking and even though I protect Xavier most of the time, I'm just too violent for the kid to like me, which saves me from him liking me. "Alright, everyone! get back to your sectors! Xavier!" Chiron spoke and pointed his staff at Xavier, "You're coming to the Big House with me. We need to talk" Chiron commanded and Xavier nods with his head down as they walk to the Big House.

Everyone walked away talking about what happened, some people even looked at me. I sighed, Hopefully they don't get the wrong way on me. I walked to Brian, "hey, calm down now, he's gone." I said, he's still pale and nodded. "I-I-I just don't know what happened! I was getting taken care of here an-an-and Xavier just sneaked in while everyone walked out, and he..." Brian told me what happened and he didn't want to speak the last words, I sighed, "You'll be alright, just don't think of that and try to act normal around Xavier. He's hurt enough." I reassured him, he looks at me, "I'll try, just tell him not to do anything with him for a while, if he ask when, say when I start doing stuff with him." Brian looked at me seriously as he can but his fear and shock still existed in his eyes. I nodded and spoke, "I will." I bid farewell to him and walked back to the Ares's section.

Karen watches me as I enter, I waved a hello to her and sat in a wooden chair with goat fur as cushioning. "That's some shocking news about your friend." Karen spoke, I looked at her and sighed, "what do you want to know?" I asked, Karen sighed as Devon, Walker, Gale, and Dawn enters. "Why would he do that?" she asked me, I looked at her, "that is a question I can't answer." I retorted, I don't want to tell them Xavier is gay... Karen looks at me more interested, "why not?" she asked again, everyone is looking at me and I lied, "I don't know why he did that." I looked at them all, trying not to smile or laugh, but these people, I haven't lied to till now. They brought it and starts murmuring among themselves and I spoke again "Just don't spread any crap around the camp, or humiliate him, I swear if he feels left out or more depressed than he is, I'll harm you." my words flowed out and everyone looks at me for one second, the next, they're all frighten. My eyes feel a little tingly and I rubbed it. "You're just a newbie." Devon retorted as he calmed down, "a newbie that kicked your ass." I looked at him with a smirk, Devon dropped a sweat and he shook his head. "I'm still leader of this cabin." I nodded and spoke "true but still doesn't mean I turn your ass into grass." Gale and Evan made a "ohhhhhhh, you got burn!" I laughed and Devon gets a bit annoyed and calmed down.

The day went on and I fell asleep for staying up late. I woke up to someone patting my leg. I opened my eyes to see the wooden ceiling and lift myself up. "jeez, can I sleep more?" I grumbled as bright sunlight hit my face. I looked at my legs and see Devon looking at me in his battle armor, "no time to sleep, we have a meeting about the prophecy you got!" Devon filled me in, I was slow to move out of my bed and he pushes me out to the floor. "gods! damn!" I get up and Devon tossed some leather armor next to me. I get up and put on the armor. "come on! can't you be any faster?" Devon complained, I looked at him and sighed as I walked out of the infirmary, my arms still sting a bit but it's way better now.

We walked into the Big House and walked up the stair to see all of the cabin leader gathered around a ping pong table. I sat down next to Xavier since he's the only one of his cabin, it makes him leader. He is still sulking of what happened yesterday. I can't blame him. All of the cabin leaders look at the both of us oddly, I looked at them and sighed, "We're all together now, what is this about?" Kate, the leader of Athena spoke first. Devon spoke, "We're all here because a prophecy has been proclaimed." "To who?" Eric, the leader of the Dionysus cabin, "To me." I said as I stood up. "The prophecy was meant for me solidly but there are a couple chosen people as well." I finished my sentence. Everyone looks at me, Xavier is sulking more, Hopefully this will cheer him up. "If that's so, why not recite the prophecy for us?" Tom (yep, he's the leader of the Hermes cabin) asked, I nodded and recited the prophecy that oracle told me from memory.

"War and sea will clash?" Kate looked questioned, She looks at the both of us, "Xavier, your dad is the ruler of the seas and Mario, your dad is the god of war." Kate said, "yeah?" We both said, "that'll means you two will fight." Kate looked a bit scared but she hid most of her fear. I looked at Xavier in thought of us fighting, might be destructive. I spoke again, my tongue was getting tired from reciting the last short prophecy, I recited the one that Ares told me. Valo, the leader of the Hephaestus cabin banged the table with his hammer. "Damn it! this means big time trouble!" Everyone looked at him, Kate nods, "this is going to be a major one, but we need a crew of the selected people, We have two already." Kate glares at us, "you will go with the one of the seas, one of the sun, two from the roads, one with the book, three from warriors, and one that make the skies bow to him." Devon recited those words, surprised that he can remember them and paid attention to me. Devon looks at everyone's faces and he spoke "what? just because I'm a son of Ares, doesn't mean I can't think and do smart shit." I chuckled a bit, "the last line, we don't have anyone who is a offspring to a god who has that power!" Tom said, everyone nodded, everyone slowly get silent and I broke it when I looked at Xavier and back to everyone else.

"Hey guys, just tell all of your cabins, Xavier isn't what you think he is, just tell everyone to not make fun of him, or make him feel excluded. He's my friend and he's part of an important prophecy." I looked at everyone, they looked at me for a couple seconds, Please let my words work this time! Kate slowly nods as well with Devon and Tom. Everyone joined in and I looked down at Xavier. "See, I can fix things as well." I whispered, remembering a long time ago, he insulted me saying "Jeez Mario! You never can fix anything!" Xavier looks at me, his eyes filled with tears and said something softly, I was about to ask again but it was probably a "thank you."

The meeting was over and I walked with Xavier back to his cabin. "hey, do you feel better?" I asked, Xavier spoke "I do, thank you so much Mario." I looked at him and smiled, "hey, it's nothing, just smile first though." Xavier looks at me, he starts to slowly smiles.

"See, just calm down and all will be fine." I spoke, Xavier takes out some water from a stream and sprayed it on me. "Hey!" I looked at him mad, he starts laughing "hashtag got him" I get more annoyed and smiled, "glad you're back X" I said, "hell yeah I'm back! I'm back to kick your butt." Xavier retorted, I laughed and pats his back. We stopped in front a boardwalk. It leads out to the middle of the waters to a cabin, it has giant emblems of a trident paved in blue marble, there's one on each wall. I looked at Xavier, "may I go in?" I asked, "yes you can." Xavier granted me access.

He walked first and I followed him. "how is your waterbending going?" I said and smiled to myself that reminds me of the show Avatar. He looks back at me and snickers a bit "it's good enough to flood you down to the bottom of the ocean." Xavier retorted, "really? now I'm scared facing you near water." I laughed, we kept walking down. Xavier opened the door and I walk in "welcome to my crib." Xavier said, I nodded around, There's some tridents, statues of horses and tools sailors would use in the sea. "Nice." I said, he smiled and frowned. "it sucks though, I'm the only living and sleeping in my cabin." I know how it feels to live by yourself, Xavier has a sibling, I'm an only child. "It won't be bad, you'll get used to it, as did I." I said and nodded, the moon seems to be rising and I pat Xavier's chest. "beat you to the mess hall." I laughed "Hey!" Xavier shouted as I start running. He ran after me, He used the water around him to make him reach the other end of the board walk and kept running from there. I shouted "Cheater!" I laughed and caught up with him. We raced neck to neck until it was a tie. Everyone was eating, not even bothering any attention to us. I walked over to the Ares cabin and everyone looks at me.

"What?" I asked with a gesture, everyone looks at each other and Walker sighed, "remember the line that involves Ares?" Walker asked, I nodded and answered "three from the warriors, yeah, did you guys choose yet?" Everyone nodded and Walker spoke again, "Gavin volunteers and we saw what you taught him in a day, Karen wants to go as well, and the last one is Dawn." Devon and Walker fidgeted a bit when he said her name. I looked at the three volunteers, Dawn seems to be looking down at her food shy, Karen was munching on her food and she looks at me and back at her food, Gavin smiled and I smiled back. "Are these three okay with you Mario?" Devon spoked, I looked at him and nodded respectively. "Yeah, they'll do." I replied, "why aren't you guys going?" I asked, "who's going to protect the camp and still make the Ares cabin awesome?" Devon said, I smiled and nodded, "alright, don't fail our cabin here." I said, we went to eating our food now.

We surround the amphitheater as we watched the Dionysus kids acting with some of the Apollonians (nickname for the Apollo kids.) and with a few amount of the Hecate and Hermes. The play was about the adventures of Percy Jackson, I watched closely as a Hecate kid played Percy, a Apollonian girl played as Annabeth, she had blond hair like Annabeth's but not the same stormy gray eyes like the rest of the Athenians. a Hermes played Grover and I laughed a bit when it comes to Grover. "Every demigod has a fatal flaw Percy, yours is your loyalty to your friends, you would save a friend even if it means destroying the world." Athena's actress is Kate, spoke her line. Annabeth told Percy later that her fatal flaw was pride. I started to think, What is my fatal flaw? I looked at Xavier where he sits in the Big Three's seating with Chiron and Mr. D. He looked bored while Chiron looks at Xavier and back at the play, Mr. D was watching and got mostly happy when his children comes into acting. I smiled, you must be a proud father to see your kids grow. I looked back at the play and watched the rest of the play.

The next morning, it was departure day. Dawn, Karen, Gavin, and I started to pack our belongings. We headed out of the cabin and we walked to the campfire. Xavier was there waiting for us. I waved my hand and chuckled "Morning X." Xavier starts skipping towards me and I smiled more. The kid is always something. "Hey mar mar." Xavier replied and I get frustrated, "Don't ever call me that!" I shouted, he laughed. I punched him on his arm and smiled. I put my stuff in a backpack next to Xavier's on the east side of the dead fire, so did my cabinmates. I looked at everyone who was walking up to the fire. The Athenians were the first group and a girl walks to us, she has brown hair and stormy gray eyes, she looks tough and smart, but shy in a way. "Hiya, what's your name?" I asked, Xavier looks at all of the Athenians shyly. "My name? oh sorry, my name is Rane." Rane answered, I nodded and smiled, "My name is Mario" I introduced myself and pointed at Xavier, "That's Xavier, and the rest you should know, go and meet them." I finished the introduction, Rane nodded respectively and waked to my cabin mates. Kate walks up to me "Spartan (nickname for Ares) get over here!" Kate ordered me, I walked to her and she looks very stern. "Listen up, Rane is one of my favorites and she wants to do this. If she dies, I'll have your head on a stick!" Kate ordered me, I gulped and nodded, "I got it, all understood." I replied, "oh and one more thing." Kate added, I twirl my head at her. "What?" I asked, "I know what you are, ρωμαϊκός!" Kate hissed on the last word and I flinched a bit "Roman?" I translated, Kate nodded and turns away to go back to her cabin and her whole cabin seems to look at me with hostile "looks. I gulped and looks back at Rane with Xavier as they chat. I walked to them and I sighed, wrong timing, the Apollonians came in with their bows slinged to their backs and Lexi appears in the crowd. She's in the lead of the cabin, next to a boy who is twice as tall as her, same sunburnt hair and with muscular arms but a lean torso. They stopped in front of me and Lexi walks to me with a straight face but a slight smile. "I'm going with you, at least this group has a healer at least." She said, I chuckled a bit as it was a joke, but it was true. She had a single strap backpack with her as the rest of her stuff. I nodded, "Hey Lexi, that's cool to have you on." I smiled and she passes by whispering "don't get yourself hurt too much without me around you big fella." I looked stunned and quickly covers with a laugh, "Alright, whatever." I looked back at the rest of the Apollonians, the one that walked with Lexi looked at me and shot a swagger. I sighed, My cabin is known for being asses, I know there are people that are more asses than us. A horn was blown and the Hermes cabin ran up the hill and down to us. "Holy shit!" I shouted as I almost got scared.

Brian and another kid smaller than all of us with a baby face walked to me. I waved a hi and they waved back. "Brian, I thought you weren't going because-" I said until he cut me off, "Mario, Don't talk about that, and of course I would join you guys." Brian laughed and the little kid laughed as well with a cute smile. "hey, Sheldon, go meet with everyone else." Brian said to the little kid as he crouched and patted his back as the little kid runs to everyone. He has black hair and brown eyes with the familiar elfish Hermes face. I looked back at Brian and asked "who's the kid and why is he here?" Brian looks at me "Sheldon, he's 11 years old and I have to take care of him, so I'm basically his mentor." he explains, I facepalmed. I sighed, This kid isn't in the prophecy, he just can't be! I looked at the Hermes cabin to see if anyone else was joining us. No one came out and I sighed, I guess this is our gang. The Hephaestus cabin start running in and I looked at them shocked. What are they doing here? "Wait! thank the gods we're here on time!" Valo shouted, I looked at him puzzled. "what?" I asked, Valo and his cabin stops in front of me, they panted and caught their breath. Valo walks up to me and spoke "I know the prophecy said that there isn't a Hephaestus but we want one of us to go with you, you know, for machines." I nodded, "who's the winner?" I asked, Valo shouted a name. "Dallas! get over here!" a slightly burly guy steps out of the cabin and he walks to me. He looks a bit like a ape, very hairy arms and legs but strong hands and arms like a Hephaestus should, has a dirty blond hair with blue. He spoke with a Gaelic accent, "hey, I'll be working with you lads on your quest." I didn't understand at first and I shook my head a bit. "Sorry, welcome, my name is Mario, yours must be Dallas?" I introduced, he nodded and points at everyone who's going. "Is 'hat who's coming with us?" he asked, I nodded and he walked off. "hey, we left you a present at the ocean dock." Valo said, I looked at him and chuckled. "Thanks, we'll see." I answered, I walked back to everyone and they all look at me, Xavier asked, "are we leaving now?" "yes we are, everyone get your things together, we're going on a blast." I chuckled as I ordered everyone.

We start walking thru the crowds like a parade. Everyone was cheering and rooting for us. I smiled and enjoyed these few moments. Chiron was walking in front of us, the apollonians sang songs of victory and blessings. The Spartans start banging their shield and roared. The Athenians seemed to be the most calmest out of everyone, they just clapped. Kate was glaring at me, my mind repeated the word ρωμαϊκός! ρωμαϊκός! ρωμαϊκός! I shook my head and kept walking straight. The Hermes cabin were shouting and cheering, clapping hard, howling out their fists at the sky. The two Dionysus kids shouted out that they are going to make plays of us when we come back and so forth. We walked to the dock and Chiron moves to the side. It was a trireme, the hull is covered with celestial bronze and the front had a head of eagle. It was fierce looking and it's beak is the ram itself, covered in celestial bronze, has eyes of red rubies. "you like?" Dallas came to my side and asked, I nodded, "we try to make a better version of Leo's flying trireme, we improved." Dallas stated, I looked at him in awe. "that's it, you're sticking with us!" I exclaimed and all of us rushed on board. Chiron and Mr. D walks up, all of us looks at them. Chiron spoke, "I wish you protection and luck and may the gods look over you, but before you leave, you need to go to Roanoke Island." We looked a bit puzzled but we nodded and gave thanks to Chiron and everyone else. The trireme starts saling when Dallas went to the control panel and turns on the oars. Everyone on land and on the boat ran to the closest edge as we waved to each other and some Naiads and nymphs cheered and waved to us in the water.


	8. Story of Roanoke Island

**Story of Roanoke Island**

****Everyone walks down to the bow of the ship to the sleeping quarters. ten bunks, spilt a wall in between the rooms. One side for the girls and one for guys, privacy reason everyone knows. I walked to a bottom bunk with a window and dropped my stuff next to the bunk and dropped myself on it. The bed was so comfortable, I asked Dallas, "what is this bed made of?" Dallas looks at me and chuckles, "Pegasi drooping, don't worry, no Pegasi were harmed when it happened." Dallas added at the end to not scare the girls on the other end. Xavier threw his backpack over my bunk and climbs up thru a ladder on the side. "Yeah X!" I said as I raised my hand for a high five and smiled. Xavier looks at me and said as well "yeah!" he gave me a high five. "Are ya ready for this Xavier?" I asked, "hell no I'm not ready!" Xavier used a bit of his sassy voice to use his sarcasm, "really?" I asked, he looks at me again, "of course I'm ready, ya jackwagon!" Xavier retorted and I laughed. We calmed down for a few minutes, "so Roanoke island?" Brian said, he has a top bunk, guessing that Sheldon is too young to go up. All of us nodded, all of us get up and walked up to the deck. The girls walks up a few minutes later. "so, what are we expecting at Roanoke Island?" I asked, everyone looks at each other, thinking of what's going to happen, I looked at Rane and asked, "hey Rane, what do you know about Roanoke Island?" Rane snaps out of thinking and looks at me, she blushes a bit and spoke, "Roanoke Island, the first colony that England try to make in the New World. The leader went to England to get supplies and when he came back, he saw the settlement deserted with a word on a tree saying 'CROATOAN" and no one knows what happened afterwards." Rane told us all of the information off of her head.

Everyone looked spooked, I can't help it myself, a group of people suddenly vanished with one word in remains. I turned to the ocean view and walked to the edge. I breathed in and out and water slowly forms up on the ship. I looked at them with some attention as they get longer and longer. "Xavier, you can stop now before you pull me in the ocean." I said, "aw, come on, let me drown you." Xavier whined a bit like a baby. I looked at him and glares a bit, "if you drown me, I'll make sure your head is on a stick." I threaten him with my index finger pointing at him. Xavier stops the water rising and said, "jeez Mario, take a chill." I went in fumes for a second and calmed down. "of course you were Xavier, of course you would." I finished my last statement, Lexi announced, "everyone, get over here." We all looked at her and we surrounded her. She starts taking things out of her pockets, ipods for everyone. "IPod for everyone, unlimited music, literally on the Apollo pod." She handed a color to everyone, she gave me a blackish and crismon Ipod. We all thank her for her gifts. "no prob guys, just a gift you know." she replied and smiled, I looked away and pull out earphones at the top right corner and plugged it in my ears. Let's see here, let play Sugar we're going down by Fall out boys. My Ipod starts playing the song and I was shocked. This world just keeps me wondering more and more. I looked at Xavier, he just tuning to the song he has on, I walked over to see what he's playing. Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5 on his sea blue Ipod, I chuckled and he looked at me. He takes off his earphones, "what's so funny?" he asked, I look at him removes my earphones, "sorry?" I asked, "what's so funny?" he repeated, "oh, just how obvious it is for you with that song." I replied, "so? doesn't mean I can't listen to it." He retorted, I chuckled and thought of a idea. "we should have Gangam style on speaker and dance to it." I proposed, he smiled and we laughed. I walk to Lexi "heya" I said, she looks at me "hi, what's up?" she asked, I pointed up, "everything taller than me." I joked and she laughed a bit. "do you have a speaker?" I asked, she nodded, "yes, why?" she asked, she chuckled a bit. "Cool! I need it now!" I exclaimed, she laughed a bit and took out a ihome and give it to me. "be careful, it can be too loud." She warned, I disregarded the warning and thanked her. I ran to the cockpit and turned on the ihome and plugged in my ipod. I put on Gangam style and start singing and later dancing to it. Everyone looks at me and Xavier was the first to join me. Sheldon joined and so did Brian. My cabin mates looked at me strangely. Lexi and Dallas joined us and Rane did as well. Gavin gave in and tries to do it, a bit off with timing but he's good enough. Dawn starts to give in and Karen looks at us. I laughed when I looked at her "what's wrong? can't do it?" I asked, she gave a scowl and retorted, "Yes I can, see!" she starts to do the dance but fail to do so miserably. After the song was over, we all laughed and Karen seems pretty embarrassed due to some redness on her cheeks. Everyone split to different parts. I walked to the bow and picked up a shield. "Xavier!" I shouted, everyone looks at me and Xavier walks up, "yeah?" he asked, I chuckled and threw him a shield next to me. "we have to spar." I answered his mental question. I felt a bit tense as we get ready to fight, we have stone swords but wooden hilt.

I start the sparring with a uppercut strike. He parries and tries to spin around to stab me. I lifted my shield to block the hit. "Come on X, I know you can do better." I tried to stab his arm but he moves out of the way and I stepped forward and bring my shield to protect my body. "speak for yourself Mario, you can't lay a finger on me." Xavier retorted, I looked at the floor and see the water surrounding him, he bashed my head with his shield and I look at him. I spat at the water under him and chuckled. "so this is how you caught up to my speed, using the ocean around you, I guess that's fair." I walk forward and bash your shield with mine, hopefully to stagger Xavier. He moved a bit and tries to hit me with his sword. I parry his sword and his sword slid away. I smiled and I looked at his terrified face. I hit his ribs and kick him to the ground. "I got you now." I smiled, until I got hit in the stomach. I look down and see the stone sword hitting my stomach and it's surrounded by water and Xavier looked at me still freaked out but retain his sense before I did and dead kick my left leg. I staggered back and kneel on my left leg. I grunted and looked at Xavier with his sword at my head. "When I'm at the sea, I'll always win with the dolphins." Xavier finished the fight and I chuckled and grunts again. My leg hurts so much! Why Xavier? why! Lexi runs over and sings a song and looks at Xavier. "watch where you hit next time." Lexi warned Xavier, Xavier looked serious and said that he didn't mean for that to happen. "It's alright, I'm actually kinda happy, you're the first person to beat me since I got into the camp." I said, Lexi looks at me worried and I smiled, "don't worry, I'm a son of Ares, I'm not that weak." I reassured everyone as they look at us. My siblings nodded and I get picked up by Gavin and we walk down to the bow, Xavier follows behind.


	9. Meeting with Hatred

**Meeting with Hatred**

****The moon rose and I woke up gasping. I patted everything all on me, I was wearing a gray shirt with the American flag colors in the word Dare and a Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 pants. I look around to see the room is pitch and I slowly and quietly get up from my bunk. I walked stealthy to the surface of the boat and I breath in and out. That was a fucked up dream. I dreamt of a meeting, I think, 12 shadowy figures sitting down in a marble circle table with the capital T emblemed in it, being somewhere between space and time.

"Our mother, we have to win with her." a male shadow voice was heard, he seem to be missing something. "I agree but what if she decides to backstab us like she did during the first Titanomachy." A fiery shadow countered, another shadow raise it's hand and spoke in a soft girlish voice. "Even if she decides to go against us, by the time that happens, we'll have the doors of death in our control." All of the shadows begin to nod and agreed with her. "Alright then, we ally ourselves with Gaea." A shadow said as he seem to press something. A dark rainbow appears from the T and a motherly yet cruel voice spoke, "yes my children? have you decided yet?" All of the shadows look at each other and nodded, "yes we are, we will take the world as our own, together" the same shadow spoke.  
the dream ended

A goddess hover onboard and she's covered in blood. I look at her and felt ultimate hatred and stormed up to her. "Get the fuck out of here now." I demanded, she chuckled and replied, "you hate me?" I looked puzzled for a second and my sword appear. "Who are you!" I spoke with a harsh tone, "me? I'm Eris, the goddess of hatred and discord, your sibling." She stepped up and more hatred comes to me. "Stop my hatred! now!" I demanded, she chuckled and my hatred calms down. "sorry about that, I like to make people hate and cause such chaos." Eris spoke, she had cold hated brown eyes and brown hair. "like Greece hating Rome." she added, I looked at her shocked. "How am I Roman?" I asked, she chuckled, "I'll tell you that both Ares and Mars were there at the same moment." I felt more confused and she chuckled, "you're lucky that you're my brother, I'm being soft right now and I have to take my leave, I know you don't want trouble but I can't help but to leave you one." She winks and disappears, I felt disarray. Damn it! Eris you aren't helping me at all!

After our talk, I start pacing myself and Dawn walks up and sees me hetic. I looked at her and pretended to act normal. "Hey Dawn, why are you up so late?" She looks at me softly and then seriously. "Why are you like this?" She spoke in her soft voice, "huh? you mean what I was doing a few seconds ago? I was just walking really fast for fun." I lied, she looked unsatisfied, "then why were you saying Roman in Greek." she asked, I looked at her. Crap! she got me. "No I wasn't." I quickly covered the story, Dawn still stares at me and I sighed. "You got me, yeah I kept repeating Roman in Greek because of Kate insulting me with the word and I'm really confused why she called me a Roman." I filled Dawn with the information of what happened before the camp, not the meeting of Eris.

"well, tomorrow, ask Rane about the Romans, maybe she has something, I really don't know how to help in this." Dawn said, I nodded and spoke back "I will, but may I ask, why are you up here?" she looks at me and gave a gesture. "I'm a bit restless, bad dream, and your muttering." She said and I replied "sorry for my muttering." she nodded and said it was okay. "what do you want to do?" I asked, not sure what to say next, I don't talk to girls often as other guys do. "not sure, wanna look at the water with me?" she asked, I looked at her and felt a little red. "sorry?" I pardoned, "d-do you want to look at the water... with me?" she repeated, her voice got a bit shattered and squeak the last two words. This is the first time a girl asked me if she wanted to do something with me. I looked at her for a few seconds, she looks at me a bit embarrassed. "Sorry if that sounded strange to you." she spoke, I nodded and answered, "sure, I'll watch the water with you." I walked over and past her to the bow of the trireme. She follows me and I sit down over the edge, she sat next to me. I gulped, Still not used to a girl's presence. I looked at the ocean and we see the calm roaring waves coming and leaving our view for a few minutes and I got up. "Sorry Dawn, I'm not a stationary person." I excused, she looks at me and her eyes turned a bit tainted with sorrow. "don't look at me like that, I get annoyed by it." I spoke emotionless to her, she seem a little hurt and I sighed, "sorry, I'm not much of an emotional person." I picked her up and I bend to the ground and lifted a stone sword and I tossed her it. She looks at me, "what?" I asked, she shook her head for a second and tries to slash my side. She hit me by surprised, "hey!" I exclaimed, I put my hand over my damaged area and chuckled. "You got me there, but I want to see when I comeback." I spoke as I picked up a stone sword and attack her. She parries my side swing and I looked a bit surprised. She stuck her tongue out and said, "I'm not a daughter of Ares for nothing." I chuckled and I tried again, she parries and spins around to upcut me but I stepped back and brought my sword down to block the strike. It was half strong, Man, I forgot why she's my sibling, her act is so good, it fooled me! She had me for the first half of our sparring, hit me a few times but I caught her speed and rhythm and I kept parrying till the right moment as she's recharging her sword with a strong slash, I stabbed her arm and ratboned her sword away by hitting her hilt. I hold my sword at her neck and we start laughing. I dropped the sword and I fell down laughing, so did she."why are you laughing?" Dawn asked as we were cracking up, "Your face and if not, I don't know!" I answered, still cracking up. We calmed down and the moon seem to be close to fading away. I looked at Dawn and said "shit! we need to go back to sleep, I don't want to be more tired tomorrow." We chuckled a bit and we fixed everything and went down to the sleeping quarters and I said "night" and I crashed in my bunk.


	10. Rane explains

**Rane explains  
A/N: sorry about being absent for a long time, I get really busy with school and my family**

****I woke up the next morning with Xavier dumping water on me. "XAVIER!" I shouted as I shot up panting. Xavier starts laughing and I glared at him. "you have three seconds to run! three! two! one!" I shouted as he already fled through the door and I chase him. We ran through all of the boat and ended in the mess hall that looks like Half-Blood (and some of Camp Jupiter but none of us know that). We start running around the tables until Rane pulled something and tripped us. She walks up and looks at us. "Xavier, awesome technique, Mario, I would like to talk with you after breakfast." Rane stated, Xavier and I looked at each other puzzled. Why does Rane want to talk to me, is it because of last night? We get up and eat our breakfast with everyone else. Xavier went outside to take some sea breeze in and Gavin and Sheldon went out, Dallas went back to steering the ship and I followed Rane to a private room. It's a dark study only lit by torches containing fire that won't spread and books and scrolls everywhere on a table. She looks at me with a serious and slightly hostile face, her eyes pierce at me like knifes. "Roman, Mars, Ares, do you know how they all connect?" she spoke harsh and fast, I thought and in a few seconds she spoke again. "You're Roman! but Greek as well!" I looked at her puzzled, she sighed and relaxed. "I don't understand this at all. You're Roman yet you're Greek, but you're Greek but Roman." Rane starts puzzling me with riddles and she looks at me and I ask, "How am I Roman and Greek?" she looks more lost than me and replied, "I-I don't know, no one has seen this, ever" I start thinking and she gave me Latin words Senatus Populusque Romanus and the Greek words i tan i epi tas. Latin translate into readable English into "The Senate and People of Rome" and Greek turns out into "come home with your shield or on it." I looked at Rane and say the words "SPQR is 'The senate and people of Rome' and 'I tan i epi tas' means 'come home with your shield or on it'" Rane looks at me with her mouth open. "what?" I asked, she facepalmed herself. "I'll study more about this and maybe I'll have something to say." Rane answered as she bid me to leave and I left. I walked outside to see the sun as it hits my face with it's strong rays. I squinted my eyes and open them again. I walked passed everyone, worried if they found out that I was Roman. I walked to Xavier who was playing with the ocean. "Xavier, I have something to say." I said, he looks at me and when he was about to speak, a giant serpent rose up in the air and half animals-fishes swarm around the ship.


	11. Sea people, great!

**Sea people, great!**

"What are these!" I yelled, Xavier replied "I don't know!" Everyone pulled out their weapons and my sword appeared in my hand, Rane runs out and points at the serpent which split into six necks and they bend over and I saw them clearly, their faces were girlish yet having three sets of razor sharp teeth isn't helping. "That's Scylla!" Rane shouted, then she pointed at the half animals-fishes and said their name, "and those are Ceteas!" she said, the ceteas snapped and growled at us with their leopard, wolves, and lion foreparts. "watch out!" Karen warned as she slash at a head that came close to her. My siblings starts fighting and I see Dallas with Lexi going to the bastilles and start firing Greek fire at the Ceteas. Scylla hisses and pull out her octopus limbs and wrap them around the trireme. I look at Xavier, "you have to win this, we'll deal with the limbs, you have to take Scylla away from here and away!" Xavier nodded and start to get to the middle of the ship. I start running and Rane is next to me, she pulls out a short leaf shaped sword from her back scabbard and I see Brian and Sheldon stabbing and slashing the limbs. The ship starts slowly breaking apart with the slow steady speed of cracks and squeak as its increasing. I stop in front of a darkest pink tentacles and I stab my sword deep in it. Scylla hisses more and I pulled back out my sword. Rane slices one up and I looked back at Xavier as he focuses, water starts slowly gathering around him. The cool bluish water runs up from the Atlantic and comes onboard the trireme, it starts swirling around Xavier in a double helix going up in the air. I keep slashing and stabbing at the tentacles and Scylla kept screeching and her body parts keeps slowly healing back. "Xavier! are we almost done yet?" I asked, he didn't give me a response. "Xavier! we're not playing around! are you done?" I repeated in anger, still no answer. "piece of shit..." I cursed at the tentacle, one of Scylla's head looks at Xavier and starts to curl up into a strike. I finished hacking my tentacle and told Rane, "I have to go save Xavier! don't let this boat sink on us!" I ordered, she looked at me and nodded. I ran to Xavier and jump over the water in the way. Scylla strikes and I hold my sword horizontally and Scylla bit it. My sword glows more brighter and Scylla's spare heads attack me. I hesitated and shut my eyes. Please let me live or feel so much pain. A few seconds past, I open my eyes and see the water surrounding me like a wall.

I look at Xavier, his eyes glowed sea-green and the water surged around him. He push his hands towards Scylla's main body and all of the water pump to her. It turned from a messy wave of water into in straight spear and it pushes her out of the water and to the sky. The water steadily fell out away from the trireme but make some waves that rocked us. I felt a little sick and I look at Xavier in awe. He dropped on the ground and his eyes faded back to normal. I walked toward him and lay next to him panting a bit. "Hey, come on man, get up." I said, he looks at me and pants as well. "sorry dude, I'm just... tired." he said, he closed his eyes and crashes. "Xavier! don't die!" I joked, he would have laughed saying that he isn't. Lexi ran over and examined him. I got up and walk to Dallas. "t'was some damage, not m'uch but I 'm going to need a heavy wo'rking kid." Dallas said, he handed me a toolbox and I sighed and held it. "Am I the only one working with you?" I asked, he laughed and calmed down. "No, Gavin and Brian are going to help." Dallas said, "but that just leaves Sheldon, what if something happens?" I asked again, Dallas laughs and looks at me "lad, 're you sexist?" he asked, I thought of my words and shook my head. "sorry, it was by accident." I responded, I felt a bit dumbfounded and Dallas laughs a bit more. "'et's get to work no." he starts walking downstairs and I followed him. We walk to a hole that lays between the roaring waves and the outside air. "alright, do you know 'ow to repair?" Dallas asked, I shook my head. I'm a son of Ares! not Hephaestus like you! Dallas sighed and grunts a bit. "a'lright, I'm not that good on te'aching but I'll try." he responded, he takes out a modern day hammer and shows it to me. "do y'ou know w'at it is?" I looked a little ticked and was about to yell but I bit my tongue. I replied, "Yes I do, I know most of the tools." He nodded and pulled back his hammer. Gavin and Brian walks downstairs and I greeted them. I turned back to Dallas and let him continue. He takes out a nail and asked Gavin, "did you bring the spare planks?" Gavin looks at Dallas and face palmed himself. "crap, forgot about that." he answered, I chuckled as he walked to get the spare planks. Dallas grunts and shake his head, "you lads these days." he chuckled a bit, I looked at him confused, not knowing what Brian was doing.

"you're not that old compare to us as well Dallas." Brian said, Dallas grunts "listen, I don't wan' a fight n'ow, later." I look at the two, I felt like it's my fault if this turns into a fight, I don't know why but I can just feel it. Ares, please send me a message why I feel guilty. Gavin comes back with a load of wooden planks and dropped it next to Dallas. Even though the ship's outside is made of bronze, it's reinforced by cedar wood on the inside. Dallas start instructing us on how to build. We repaired the hole and we were exhausted. We dragged ourselves to the sleeping quarters and I see Xavier playing with Sheldon. Xavier has a scar on his left arm in a messed up shape of a trident. I waved at him and told him to get off of my bunk. Xavier nodded and got off and Brian told Sheldon to go play with the girls. Sheldon whined and Brian repeated and Sheldon left. I sat and relaxed on my bunk. I doze off.

A flash of a purple banner came to my view and disappears. All is dark until fire breaks the vigil. Fire spread faster and faster, men appear out of the fire screaming and burning alive. I was surrounded by it, the burning bodies crawled, scrambled, dragged to me. They screech horrible and painfully. I covered my ears to block out the noise, it's still there. Stop! stop! take them away! I closed my eyes and opened them. Golden words in all caps SPQR charged into the fire and legions scattered in, staying in their box formations, they advanced. The burning bodies turned to them and attacked them. The legions got hammered by from 5 to 500 of them at a time. The legions stayed calm and fought, stabbing them down as the waves came. I shouted and cheered but nothing came out of my mouth. I start running to through the fire, if you ask me what it felt like. It felt like you're on the sun! (yeah, sorry for the exaggeration). I couldn't touch any burning bodies nor they can either, we just past each other. I look at the legions as their dim shiny swords shone yellow as they stab their victims. I felt one thing that is true. My sword, it appears in my hand and I feel like joining the Romans... like siblings. The legions starts to turn into a blaze, but unlike the fire, they're golden, whitish fire, unlike the dark crimson fire. I looked appalled and I snapped out of it. Words charged in at the legions' behind. They didn't see it, words bashed them, destroying them. They fought valiantly, but they all fell, ten by ten. I tried to scream but I remember no words can come out of my mouth. One of the soldiers, wearing heavier and decorated armor waved his sword, commanding his men to stand still in Latin. "Ad victorum! Ad victorum!" The soldier kept their morale. They knew they would lose but a whisper came behind me "fleeing the battlefield is one of the biggest crime in Rome." I twisted around and saw no one. Just the fire growing stronger, I turned back at the fight. The words became clearer, all of the legions fell and all of the words grouped together. Together they say, "Rome will fall with the old Earth."


	12. Some fight

**Some fight...******

I snapped up open and hit my head against the railing under Xavier. Thunk! "ouch! damn!" I complained, I rubbed my forehead and Xavier woke me up. He looked down at me and asked, "Mario, are you okay?" I grumbled and I looked out at the ocean. The bright reddish light starts gleaming. "I'm fine..." I responded, I got out of my bunk and walked outside, Xavier followed. "Are you lying?" he asked, I looked at him and shook my head, "no, I'm not." He walks up and he whispered "did you hear that?" I looked at him again, "hear what? all I hear is the ocean." I responded, he put a finger over his lips and starts running into the ship. "Xavier!" I hissed, I chased after him. We ran into the storage room where we saw a goat shadow looking at us, holding food in it's arms but dropped them and held his hands up. "Who are you?" I hissed, my sword appeared at my hand. I pointed it at it. it spoke "Guys! It's me Alexis!" I looked at Xavier as I asked him to get a lantern to see him. To turn out, it was Alexis, he looked like a mess and I laid my sword down. My sword is gone and I patted Alexis on the back as he came up to us. "hey buddy! how did you get onboard?" I said, he bleated a bit and chuckled. "I kinda sneaked aboard before the departure and I didn't show myself because I didn't want to worry or scare anyone." He answered, Xavier asked him "have you been living down here the whole time?" Alexis nodded, all of us walked up to the outside and see Roanoke Island is nearby. Alexis looks at me and asked me to take out my sword. I did what he said and he spoke again "Mario, do you want to name your sword?" I looked at him perplexed, "sorry?" He sighed, "forgot, you don't get things fast enough." I looked at him a bit ticked. "You want to try me kid?" I replied, he shook his head, "no sorry, my bad." He chuckled, we knew better than to mess with a son of Ares... unless you're Athena. "Name your sword Mario, it'll know it's owner and your enchantment will be better." Alexis cleared it more for me, I nodded and start thinking of a name. "Victoria belli" I spoke in Latin, Alexis and Xavier looked at me oddly. What's going on? did I just spoke Latin? quick! what is the Greek version of the name! "νίκη του πολέμου (Nike Ares)!" I corrected myself, Alexis translated it. "victory of war? that's a good name." Alexis responsed, I look at Xavier. He shook his head a bit and looks at me "really?" he questioned, I nodded and my sword begin to shine again. I laughed and I start swinging my sword around. it's lighter and looks stronger, like it's meeting it's name. Xavier and Alexis backed up, "hey! watch where you're swinging!" Xavier warned me, I looked at myself and laughed as I put it away. "sorry, it's too amazing." Xavier walks up and splashed my face with water.

We got closer to the island and everyone slowly starts waking up. Some of them were a bit freaked with Alexis being onboard. Sheldon was happy as he ran at the satyr and hugged him. Alexis bleated again and we all laughed. The island was swarming with tourists, boats going in and out, in and out. I looked at Rane and asked, "what are we exactly looking for?" everyone looks at Rane and she sighed, "we're looking for a scroll." she answered, everyone ready themselves and I just thought, "wait, how are we going in there with this boat and weapons?!" Xavier said my thought, Karen laughed as she came up, "it's called the Mist, it hides all of this." I nodded and we landed.

We walked off board and I had a purple backpack with a button underneath it and if you push it, it'll turn into armor. I was wearing a blood red shirt and blue jean shorts. Xavier wore a sea blue shirt and cargo pants. Karen wore a bloodstained shirt (not real blood, I asked) which has "blood" across her shoulder down to her hips. Everything else was black, she wore punk ripped jeans. Everyone one else was just looking out, we were the retrievers. "Alright, is everyone ready?" I asked Xavier and Karen, Karen pushed me to the side and starts walking ahead of us. "Hey!" I exclaimed, "Are we going to need a map Karen?" Xavier added, I looked at him and nodded. Karen looks at us in hatred. What happened to the kindness you had? I start walking where all the tourists start from, Xavier followed and Karen followed us. Xavier looked at Karen and asked, "are you okay?" Karen snapped at him "Yeah I am!" Xavier walked up to me frighten. "she's in a bitchy mood now..." he whispered, I looked at lifted my hand up to my stomach and lower it to reassured him. "go get the map, the visitor center is over there." I pointed at a yellow building, with slanted roofs. He nodded and headed there and I turn at Karen. She looked at me and snarls, "are you okay?" I asked, "No! what do you think!" Karen bit back, I flinched. She sighed and put a hand on her forehead and stick some of her fingers in her hair. "Sorry, I'm just like this for now, I get angered from time to time without any reasons, I don't know why." she answered, I nodded and replied, "okay, I understand, maybe you're on your period." I joked, she looked at me ticked off and grabs my collar. "Listen here! Don't try to joke with me or about me when I'm in my period!" She threaten, I gulped (A little note, I'm not that cocky as a son of Ares is). "Okay, can you release your grip?" I asked, she released her grip and Xavier poked my back and I turned. Oh gosh, don't tell me he saw the whole thing... He pointed at the map and shows at Fort Raleigh. "There's a lot of tourists there, are you sure?" I said to Xavier, he nodded and we followed him. It was silent until we stopped in front of the fort. "hey guys, I have a question." Karen stated, we looked at her and in a union "what?" She looks at me and her eyes show a little fear. "This has been too easy, there isn't a challenge here! We got here and nothing has happened yet!" Karen explained, Now to think of it, I haven't really thought of that. A man walks up, he had brown hair and olive skin. He wears fancy clothes, not a tour guide. He had glasses to hide from the strong rays of the sun. "hello demigods" the man spoke with a Greek accent. "how do you know we're demigods!" Karen hissed, "who are you?" I asked, the man smiled and answered, "my name is Cecrops, son of Hephaestus and the first athenian king." he bowed, I looked at Xavier. He looked ready to pull out his trident with his hand in his pocket. I looked at Karen, her familiar tough look is on. I looked at Cercrops, "what are you doing here?" I asked, he looked at me and smiled. "sorry kiddos but I'm here to stop you from getting the scroll." he answered, he walked away to a tour guide who had a speaker. The tour guide gave him the speaker and he announced, "everyone, I hate being bearer of bad news-" if so, why are you against us? "-closed early for today, please leave now." all of the tourists start walking out of fort, some of them cursed and some whined and complained, but they all left.

Cercrops looked at us and walked to the interior of the fort, we followed him, my sword is at my side. Karen has her sword out and Xavier has his trident. "if you ever know my history, I was a amazing ruler, the athenians loved me, they called themselves Cecropidæ after me. I guess you will ask why I am evil, let's say all of the kings have something in common, the greed of land, my providers have given me a deal that I can't refuse." the king stated, Xavier retorted at him. "how do you know if your providers are lying?" good point Xavier, who are his providers? The king laughed and his legs turn into a serpent tail. How many snake related monsters are there? I'm getting quite annoyed now. He hissed and snakes started to appear behind us. They start slithering up to us and we turned to face them. They start loading their strikes and I pressed the button under my backpack and it turns into greek bronze armor. I took a step at the snakes and swung my sword at them seeing if they would flee. Sadly they curled up more and attacked me. My armor was thick enough to prevent most of their bites, but some pierced and I grunted. Xavier came to my side and pulled out water from a flask I didn't see on his right side of his shorts. He washed them with small waves. This is the third time he saved my ass, jeez I'm reckless. I turn to see Karen fighting with the first king, "Xavier, are you fine with taking care of the snakes? We have to destroy the creator, like in the games, kill the source and the rest will be easy." I said, he looked at me and agreed. I patted his back and start running to Karen. As I ran, I start to feel a little loopy. My surroundings starts to get a bit messy and foggy. I get next to Karen and fell on her. She staggered and push me off and snarls "don't get in my way!" I get on my feet and shake my head. Focus! Focus! Focus now! I look at Cecrops and start running at him, Karen followed me. I ducked at the last second from his steel sword. After he retracted his sword, Karen jumped off of my back and thrust her sword in his right shoulder and I went up and stabbed him in his chest. I fell on the ground. My vision gets more hazy and my eyes felt tired. I blinked and felt more out. "hey guys, get the scroll..." I ordered, I saw Cercrops turning into dust and the wind carried him away. Xavier rushed to my side and lifted me from the ground. "Mario! you're not going to give up now!" Xavier said, Karen walks up and punches me in the stomach. She grunted with the pain of punching metal but I had more pain swelling in my stomach. I woke up and growled, "what the hell!" Xavier exclaimed, I got up, Karen looks at Xavier. "pain can keep you awake, and that wasn't even close to fatal." Karen spoke emotionless. Karen takes the lead and we followed. We searched all of the fort rooms but we didn't see any scrolls. I was in and out, still on Xavier. "Mario, you're getting a bit too heavy, please take off your armor." Xavier requested, I chuckled a bit and pressed a button on a plastic box controller that was on my thigh. My armor starts breaking away, like a machine itself, it turned back into my old backpack. "better?" I asked, he nodded. Karen starts complaining and I told her to shut up from time to time, "we can't find the damn scroll!" she snapped at me. "we should retrace our steps, maybe we overlooked something." I retorted, Xavier nodded and we went to the fighting scene. At the dusts of the first king, it was the scroll. Karen scooped it up, it was papyrus paper with silver knobs at the end. I smiled, so did Xavier but Karen didn't, but she felt relieved by the expression on her face. We walked back out of the fort and towards the ship. I passed out in front of it.


End file.
